A visit to remember
by 1233kiba1233
Summary: May has a new pokemon she goes to Pallet town, Blah blah, its better when you read the story
1. May comes

May walked into the town knowned as Pallet town where May's friend lives. May looked around for Ash's house. She came to a halt. This is it. But something was different, May had a new pokemon. Guess what it was.  
"Well Cindy this is it!" said May walking up to the front door with her pikachu sitting on her shoulder.  
"Pika pii!" Cindy said. May knocked on the door. The front door open, Ash's Mom, Delia answered. 

"Hello." she said. Delia suddenly relized why May was here.

"Hello." replied May.

"Uhh May Im sorry to say that Ash isnt here." said Delia.

"Oh, thats ok! Maybe some other time." said May.

"Well before you go, would like something to drink?" asked Delia.

"Uhh sure why not!" said May stepping inside.

--

"Ash I cant wait till we get there!" shrieked Dawn. "Ive never been to Pallet town before. Is you family nice? They must be! I wonder what you could do there!"

"Ok ok!" said Ash. "Hey I think were almost there!."

"GREAT!" said Dawn. It was for Dawn and Ash who were making their way to Pallet town. As you ask why isnt Brock with them? Brock had to go back to the Pewter gym so Dawn adn Ash were that Brock couldnt come but they knew that run into him, sometime.  
Dawn and Ash walked a little farther, Then Ash said,  
"There it is!" Ash quickly ran towards the town.

"Hey wait up for me!" said Dawn following after Ash.

"Here we are!" said Ash. "Home sweet home"  
"Pika Pika chu!" said Ash's very first starter pokemon.

"Wow nice place." said Dawn.

"Yeah wait until you see the inside!" said Ash, "Come on."

--

"Would you like some more?" asked Delia.

"Yes please." said May. Delia took her cup adn filled it up adn gave it back to May.

"Thank you." said May. May heard the front door open.

"Hey Mom! Your home? Its Ash, I brought a friend along!" said Ash. Delia quickly left the kitchen but quickly motion for May to.

"Hello Ash!" said Delia. "How are you!"

"Im fine Mom!" said Ash.

"Whos this?" asked Delia looking at Dawn.

"This is Dawn." said Ash.

"Well very nice to meet you!" said Delia.

"Very nice to meet you to." said Dawn.

"So anything happen latly?" asked Ash.

"Yes." said Delia. "You had a vistor."

"Really? Who?" asked Ash.

"May?" Delia said. Ash's grew wide when that name. 'May?' he thought. May walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Hi Ash." May smiled sweetly.

"Hey May! Good to see ya!" said Ash.

"Good to see ya to!" said May giving Ash a hug. Ash returned the hug.

"May this is Dawn." said Ash. "Dawn this May."

"Very nice to meet you." said May and Dawn.

"Aghh this is cute! All we need is Misty and then the trio of girls of girls we'll be here!" said Delia.

"Oh brother, there she goes again!" muttered Ash.

"Hey Ash what does your mom mean by Misty adn the trio of girls?" Dawn asked.

"You see, I traveled with May, and before that I traveled with my friend Misty." explained Ash.

"I see." said Dawn. "So you traveled with Ash?" Dawn looked at May.

"Yes I did!" said May.

"So Ash? I really wanna meet this Misty girl." said Dawn.

"Oh do ya?" said Ash. Dawn nodded her head.

"You know what Dawn? I think you and Misty maybe able to become good friends." said May.

"How do you know? You have never met her!" said Dawn.

"Actually I have." said May.

"Really? how?" said Dawn. For somereason today Dawn has asked alot of questions.

"Does it really matter?" asked May.

"No not really but I was just wondering." Ash got so lost in the girls convo that he suddenly relized pikachu wasnt with him anymore.

"Hey has anyone seen pikachu?" asked Ash. May giggled.

"May whats so funny?" asked Ash. Suddenly Pikachu with Cindy following cam into the room.

"Why is there two pikachus? asked Ash confused.

"One of them is mine." said May.

"You got a pikachu?" asked Ash. May nodded. "Thats cool. Now pikachu has a buddy. But why isnt your pikachu-"

"Her name is Cindy." said May.

"Ok then Why isnt Cindy in her pokeball?" asked Ash. May blushed.

"She stays on my shoulder, because she doesnt her pokeball." said May.

"Wow its like there a twin of pikachu!" said Dawn.

"Yeah that is awkard, dont ya think May?" said Ash.

"Yeah." said May.

"Does anyone want a drink?" asked Delia.

--

So what do ya think? I decided to start a new story cause I felt like it, This idea came to me from a dream I had so yeah. well tell me if ya like it.


	2. A walk, joke, lunch and the plan

"Wow its like there a twin of pikachu!" said Dawn.

"Yeah that is awkard, dont ya think May?" said Ash.

"Yeah." said May.

"Does anyone want a drink?" asked Delia. The three nodded there heads.

They all went into the kitchen and took a seat. The order was Dawn, Ash, then, May.

"So uhh May how did it go in Johto?" asked Ash taking a sip.

"Oh it was good, I guess." said May, looking at her drink but not drinking it because she was still full from early today.

"So, May? Do you do contests or blattles?" asked Dawn, gulping down her drink.

"I do contests." replied May.

"Oh really? So do I!" said Dawn. Everyone was silent. For some reason no one couldnt speak up. Delia noticed this.

"Why dont all of you go outside? or something, take a walk in the park?" suggested Delia.

"I think taking a walk in the park would be ok." said May.

"I agree! How bout you Ash?" said Dawn.

"Umm ok?" said Ash.

"Oh wait! I totally forgot! I have to call my family, I told them I would call them when I'm in the next towm!" said May. "I'll be right back. Ok? I'll meet you in the park." said May darting out the door. Ash and Dawn took their time and headed towards the park.

"So Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering. Do you like May?" asked Dawn. Ash's eyes widen.

"L-like what do you mean by that? I mean as a friend? Yeah of course!" said Ash.

"Come on Ash you know what I mean! Do you? It seems like you do." Dawn said facing Ash.

"I-i uhhh." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Ash just spit it out!"

"Fine! I- uhh I-" but before Ash could finished, May interrupted.

"Hey guys!" she called out running up to them.

"Tell me now!" Dawn whisphered to Ash.

"Fine I do! But don't tell her ok?" said Ash.

"I KNEW IT! its so obvious, ya know that? your so easy to read!" said Dawn. May heard the 'I knew it' part. When May caught up to them she asked.

"What do you know?" and whats so obvious?" asked May, walking besides Dawn.

"Oh umm just a silly joke Ash told me!" lied Dawn. "Right Ash?" Dawn nudging Ash in the shoulder.

"Uhh oh yeah." said Ash.

"Can you tell me the joke?" asked May.

Ash froze up.

"Its umm-"

"Pika? Pika? pii chu!" said Pikachu running up to May's right shoulder, because Cindy was on the left.

"Oh hi Pikachu!" said May, petting Pikachu, Pikachu looked at Ash, Ash mouthed the words thank you to him. Pikachu nodded. Pikachu what was going on, he decided to tell Cindy. While the three trainers talked, Pikachu told Cindy the whole thing.

Ash's stomach growled, So did May's.

"What is with you two?" asked Dawn. Ash and May laughed.

"I think we should have lunch." said Ash.

"Ya think?" asked May playfully. Dawn grinned. 'Oh they totally like each other.' 

"Too bad Brock isnt here." said Ash.

"Yeah." said May and Dawn.

"Wait! you know Brock?" asked Dawn. May nodded her head.

"Duh!"

"So then what are we supposed to eat?" asked Ash.

"Well I actually packed a little food, like some sandwiches and stuff. We could eat that." May suggested.

"May your a lifesaver!" said Ash. May giggled. They all found a table. May and Ash sat on one side, while Dawn sat on the other side of the table. Dawn laughed, watching the two eat.

"What? Whats so funny?" asked May, swallowing the last bits of her sandwich.

"Nothing, its just funny, how you two both have the same appetite, both have pikachus, you eat the same way. And I think I know why May." said Dawn, smiling.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Oh nothing its just why did you get a pikachu?" asked Dawn.

"I- uhh um I- got it-" Cindy relized what was going on. She suddenly spoke up.

PIKA! PII CHU!! KACHU!!" she said. Pikachu responded.

"PII PIKA?? KACHU! CHU PII?" That got everyone to shutup. May whisphered to Cindy "Thank you"  
A light bulb came on inside of Pikachu's head, he whisphered it to Cindy then to Dawn. Dawn got the message. The plan was now in action.

-  
So how did ya like it?? REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!! Sorry if I havnt updated, latly, thats because I was in florida so yeah, I'll try updating as soon as I can, so for now, BYE! 


	3. The plan

A light bulb came on inside of Pikachu's head, he whisphered it to Cindy then to Dawn. Dawn got the message. The plan was now in action.  
"Pika piiii?" asked Cindy to Pikachu.

"Kachu! PIKA!" replied Pikachu.

"Pika..."

"CHU!!"

"Hey Ash, do you know whats wrong with Pikachu and Cindy?" asked May, looking at the two fighting pikachus.

"No, I dont. I wonder whats wrong." said Ash.

"CHU PIKA PII!!" said Pikachu. Pikachu ran off.

"PII PIKA!" called Cindy. Cindy chased after Pikachu.

'Now the plan is in action' thought Dawn.

"Oh no! Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Cindy! Where are you going?" said May.

"Here I'll go get them!" said Dawn, and begin racing after the two pikachus. "This is working like pikachu said. Now for phase two."

"Pika!" Dawn heard. She looked in a bush.

"There you are!" Dawn said joining them in the bush. "Ok. Prinlup go!" Dawn threw the pokeball in the air. "Ok Heres the plan."

--

Back where the trainer and coordinater were.

"Do you think we should go after Dawn?" asked May, but before Ash could answer, the two heard a scream.

"Dawn!" They both said.

--

"Perfect! Pikachu your the best!" said Dawn, "This plan is gonna work out!"

--

"Where could she be?" asked May.

"I dont know." said Ash. The two began looking for Dawn a little while ago. May and Ash stopped in their tracks to take a breath.  
But what they didnt know is that they stopped right in front of the bush Dawn, and the two pikachus were hiding in.

'Uh oh!' thought Dawn. Prinlup notice this. Prinlup carefully got out of the bushes.

"What are you doing!" whisphered Dawn. That made Ash and May turn their heads to the bush. Ash slowly walked toward the bush. But just in time Prinlup quickly raced out of the bushes. That made May turn.  
Prinlup quickly jumped over Ash and May's head. Prinlup took Ash's hat, and May's bandana.

"HEY!" they both said.

'yes!' thought Dawn. 'The plan is back in action.' Prinlup kept on running until it couldnt see May or Ash. It caught its breath.

"There!" said May. pointing to Prinlup.

"Wait, isnt that a Prinlup?" asked Ash.

"Wait! yeah it is!" said May. 'Uh oh' thought Prinlup. 'Im not suppose to be seen.' Prinlup dropped the headgear and ran away. Dawn, Pikachu, and Cindy came to new bush so they were closer.

"That was weird." said May.

"Yeah, but hey my hat!" said Ash. running towards his hat.

"yeah my bandana!" said May follwing Ash. They both bent down to grab their stuff, they slowly began to get up, until they noticed that they were about inch apart from each other. They both, blushed.

"Hey May! There you are!" shouted a voice. May and Ash stood up, as quickly as they could. May turned her head.

"Max?" asked May.

"SIS!" Max ran over and gave May a hug.

--

So howd ya like that? ;) I just had to put Max in there! Cause I have some plans up my sleeves. (Well I think) Well until next time! 


	4. Max shut up, and a small kiss

"SIS!" Max ran over and gave May a hug.

"Max! Oh I'm so glad to see ya." said May. Max let go. "How'd ya know that I was here?"

"I didnt know, I knew that Ash was suppose to be here, so I came to see him, but then I heard that you were here!" said Max.

"Oh." said May. The three heard a rustling noise. Dawn came out of the bush with Pikachu and Cindy.

"I- uhh found them." said Dawn. 'Man so close! So close for the plan to work!'

"Dawn this is Max, May's little brother." said Ash.

"Oh hi Max, very nice to meet you." said Dawn.

"Very nice to meet you to Dawn." said Max, they both shook hands. "Hey Dawn can I ask you a question?"

"Uhh ok?" said Dawn.

"Ok well do you like Ash, becuse my sister actually li-" May cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth. Max screamed.

"Uhh you know why dont we go back to Ash's house? Ok?" asked May letting go. Ash and Dawn nodded.

--

After they all cleaned up and finished up their lunch they all went back to Ash's house. Ash looked over to the clock.

"Wow its already 7:50!" said Ash.

"Well its probaly because we spent most of our time looking for Cindy and Pikachu." said May.

"Whos Cindy?" asked Max.

"Oh thats May's pikachu." said Dawn.

"Wow thats cool!" said Max. "I wonder why you got a pikachu?"

"Shut up!" whisphered May.

"So what did you two guys do while looking for the two pikachus?" asked Dawn.

"Well uhh first of all we heard a scream." said Ash. "We thought it was you so we went looking after you and then a prinlup showed up and took my hat and May's bandana so we chased after it, then we got our hat and bandana, and uhh... Max showed up."

"Uhh ok." said Dawn. The four talked until it was late, really late.

"I think we should get on to bed." said Ash.

"Yeah sleep sounds good." said May.

"Uh oh."

"What is it Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Theres only two bedrooms with one bed."

"Maybe Ash and Ma-" May put her hand over her little brother's mouth.

"Umm Me and Dawn could take the guest room while you and Max can take your room Ash." said May.

"Yeah thats ok." said Ash. "Dawn?"

"Yeah thats ok." said Dawn. They all went to bed.

--

May was all ready for bed, dressed and everything. She walked out of the bathroom. She kept on walking intil she into Ash.

"Oh hi Ash!" said May.

"Hey May." said Ash. "Listen May, what happened early-"

"I know it was just an accident ok, I get it." said May.

"Thats no-" May gave Ash a peck on the lips. Ash blushed.

"Good night Ash." said May walking off. May entered the door to the guest room.

"Hey." said Dawn. May began blushing of what she had just done.

"May? Why are you blushing?"

"Oh nothing." said May, sitting on the bed.

"Oh come on! Whad ya do? Did it envolve with Ash?" asked Dawn. May blushed harder. "So it is!" 

"Ok, thats all you need to know!" said May. May layed down and began to fall asleep.

--

Yep thats Max all right spilling out serects, but not full sentences. So howd ya like it? (As I ask everytime) Review reeview. 


	5. Planing to leave

"Ok, thats all you need to know!" said May. May layed down and began to fall asleep.

--

May slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head to the clock it read 10:35am. May stood up and strecthed. She got changed into her normal clothes. She walked down the stairs.

--May's POV--

'I still cant believe what I did last night! Why? Just why? Am I starting to have feelings for Ash? No hes just a friend, right? Yeah, I mean come on! He would understand, but he did blush, but all boys blush when a girl kisses them! Or does Ash have feelings for me?" I reached the kitchen. I saw Max, and Dawn sitting at the table eating.

"Good morning!" I said.

"Good morning May." said Dawn, stuffing her mouth with waffles.

"Hey sis! I heard the news that you kis-"

"Shut up!" I said puting my hand over Max's mouth. 'Why does he keep on doing this? Why? Maybe I do have the feelings for Ash, If I keep on doing this, cause if if I didnt I wouldnt do this.' I sighed. I let go of Max. Ash came down the stairs. I stared at him. 'Wow.'

"Busy?" asked Dawn, saying that to my ear.

"W-what?" I asked turning to Dawn.

"You know what I mean?" said Dawn. 'Ok theres something really strange about that girl.'

"I'm not doing anything!" I said.

"Hmm looking at Ash?" Dawn said. I blushed.

"No! Why would I do that? Its not I like him!" I said. I covered my mouth. 'Yep I think I do like Ash.'

"Oh really?" said Dawn. Ash sat down at the table across from me. He smiled at me, I smiled back. 'Why am I thinking this! Its crazy! But when did I have these feelings? I mean why would I come here, if I didnt? Well hes my friend, but...'

"So how did everyone sleep?" asked Delia coming in the kitchen. Every replied with a good.

"Hey May?" Max asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, putting syrup on my waffles.

"I talked to Mom and Dad yesterday, and they said that cousin Sue and Aunt Julie are coming into town next week." replied Max.

"Oh really? Do you think we should go and visit them?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be fun! We havnt seen them in a long time."

"I suppose we could." I said.

"Hey heres a wacky thought!" said Dawn. "How bout we all go and travel together? Just like old times?"

"Yeah thats a good idea, It would be fun." agreed Ash. "What do you say May?"

"Yeah, it would be fun!" I said.

"I think we should head out tomorrow." said Max. everyone nodded in agreement.

--

The next day, everyone was packed and ready. They all waved good-bye.

"Ok so the fairy leaves at one and its twelve right now, I think we will have lots of time to get there." said Max.

"Right." said Dawn.

--

So sorry I havnt been updating this story. I'll try updating a lot on this story now! I'll work on the next chapter right now! Besides I have really good ideas, and some of the chapters I'm going to make in peoples POV just like I did with this one, Ok so see ya next time! 


	6. Brock?

It was now one o'clock and the gand was on the fairy.

"Now its time to relax!" said Dawn. A voice came on over the loud speaker phones that were scattered everywhere.

"Attention all passengers! We will arrive in petalburgs city in one day. So please enjoy your ride."

"I'm glad we're on the big fairy, where all the cool stuff is!" said Max.

"Yeah." said May.

"Hey Ash? Dawn? Is that you?" asked A voice. The two turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Dawn. She could only make out the outline of the figure.

"Who do you think it is?" The figure asked walking closer.

"Brock!" said Ash.

"Hey Ash? Hows it going?" asked Brock.

"Brock?" asked Max stepping towards the Pewter gym leader.

"Max? Its so goohe whoiofsbhdg d to see you! Havnt seen you in along time!" said Brock.

"Brock!" said May.

"May!" said Brock. "Hows it going? How was Johto?"

"It was good."

"Glad to hear it.

--

So now the gang was reunited with their old friend Brock.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Brock.

"Well we are going to petalburgs city." said Ash.

"Ahh." said Brock.

"But why are you here?" asked Dawn.

"Well I was coming to see Ash, but on my way, I was going to pass petalburgs city so I decided to ask May and Max if they wanted to come along. Since I heard they were back." said Brock.

"You were?" asked Max. Brock nodded.

"Thats really sweet." said May.

"Hey whos hungry for lunch?" asked Brock.

"I am!" said Ash and May in unsion. 'Figures.' thought Brock. Ash took out his pokeballs.was 

"Come on out!" he said throwing the pokeballs in the air, out came Aipom, Torterra, Bulbasaur, Sceptile, and Corphish.

"Hey Ash wheres your sinnoh pokemon?" asked Max.

"There back at Professer oak's lab, I traded them so I could spend time with my other pokemon.

"Alright everybody! Come on out!" said May throwing the pokeballs in the air. A Skitty, Bulbsaur, Beautifly, Squirtle, and an Eevee popped out. Now it was Dawn's turn.

"Comeon out!" She threw the balls in the air, A Prinlup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and a Buizel appeared.

"Go." said Brock. An Croagunk, and a Sudowoodo.

"Ok now everyone be good!" said Ash. Brock began to make lunch.

--

Yes its short but oh well! Oh and as you can tell, I really dont like the sinnoh pokemon very much, so yeah, Me dont like. so anyway, yup, Brocks coming along. I'll probaly update later today, I'm busy right now, I"m going to the mall. So see ya! 


	7. Max in the

"Ok now everyone be good!" said Ash. Brock began to make lunch. The whole gang began to do there own thing. 

--ASH'S POV--

'Wow, this fairy is so cool!' I thought looking around. I stopped at the railing. I looked out to the ocean.

"Ash?" I turned my head to my name.

"Oh May!" I said.

"Well lunch is ready." May said smiling. 'Oh god, I love it when she smiles.'

"Oh! Thanks." I replied back. May began to walk back to where lunch was, I followed.

"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" shouted Brock, from a distance.

"Come on!" said May, facing me. She began running. "Race Ya!" I started to run after her.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" I shouted to her. May only giggled. 'I just cant stop it. When she giggles and when she smiles. Ok I have to admit I do like May, I dont know how but I do, and when she kissed me the other night, I didnt know what to think.' I finally caught up to the rest of group.

"Finally your back, what took you so long slowpoke." giggled May.

"You got a head start." I said sitting next to her.

"Ok so here you go!" said Brock setting down a plate of food in front of everyone. Of course me and May were the first one to dig in.

--

After lunch it began to get darker.

"Why dont we go sleep?" suggested Dawn. Everyone agreed.

During the middle of the night I woke up, I guess I just couldnt get to sleep. I slowly and quietly, slipped on my shoes and walked out the door making sure I wouldnt wake anyone up. I walked out to the railing.

--MAY'S POV--

I opened my eyes. I guess I couldnt get to sleep. I looked over to my side where Ash's bed was. He wasnt there. 'I wonder where he could have gone?' I thought. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door. Cindy slowly opened her eyes. She streched and yawned. The female pikachu looked over to her side seeing that her trainer wasnt there. Cindy looked at Ash's bed seeing that he wasnt there either.  
Cindy walked over to pikachu.

"Pika pika chu." Cindy said. Pikachu opened his eyes.

"Piiiiiii?" He asked.

"Pik pika kachu!" Cindy told the male pikachu. Pikachu looked to notice everyone was in bed exept May and Ash. The two pikachus ran out the door.

I searched around for Ash. I finally found him by the railing. I walked up to him.

"Cant get to sleep?" I asked from behind him. Ash jumped a little and turned.

"Oh its you May." He said.

"So cant get to sleep?" I asked leaning against the railing. Ash nodded.

"You too?" He asked leaning on the railing to. I replied back with a nod. The two pikachus finally found there trainer.

"Pika? Pii kachu!" said Cindy.

"Pii! Kachu chu!" joined in Pikachu. The two pokemon ran over to there trainers.

"So why cant you get to sl-" I was cut off by Cindy jumping into my arms. Same with Ash. "Hi Cindy." I said.

"Pii Pika!" The pokemon replied.

"You were saying?" asked Ash, facing me.

"Umm so uhh why cant you get to sleep?" I asked. Ash turned his head to his Pikachu that layed on his shoulders.

"I guess its just because I have alot of things on my mind right now." He replied facing back to me.

--ASH'S POV--

"Oh really? Like what?" She asked me.

"What do you mean 'like what'?" I asked the brown haired girl.

"I mean like whats on your mind?" May asked me.

"Oh you know stuff." I said.

"Like what?" May asked again.

"Uhh, you know, battle strategies, umm you know just stuff." I lied.

"Hmm typical Ash." said May.

"Heh."

"Well do you know what I've been thinking lately?" asked May leaning in to me.

--MAY'S POV--

'This is my chance to tell him how I feel!' I thought.

"Uhh no." replied Ash.

"Well..." I said getting in closer. "I just wante-" I cut off by someone.

"What are you two doing up this late?" asked a familier voice. I backed my head. I looked at the familier person.

"MAX?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"What are you doing up this late?" I asked him.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Max said. I smacked my forhead.

"Just go to bed. Ok? NOW!" I said pointing into the direction of our room. Max obeyed and went back.

"So uhh you were gonna say something?" Ash asked me.

"Umm, nevermind, It was nothing." I said.

"Well ok." said Ash. After that we both went to bed.

--DAWN'S POV--

I woke up, by someone shaking me.

"Huh?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Dawn come on, its almost time till we arrive." said May.

"May? Ahh ok I"ll get up." I sat up. I yawned. I got dressed and stepped outside of our room door.

"We will be arriving in Petalburgs City in one hour." The loudspeaker said. I heard a Max saying 'Yes!' in the background.

--1 hour later--

We arrived in Petalburgs City. It looked so cool!

"Hey guys look!" said Max pointing to a poster.

"Whos that guy?" I asked referring to the poster. All eyes landed on me. "What?"

"Nothing! I guess you dont know since you've never been here, but thats me and Max's dad." said May.

"Ahh, so then why is he on a poster?" I asked.

"Oh you see our dad is the gym leader here!" said Max.

"Oh ok, now I get." I said. We began walking towards May's and Max's house.

--ORIGINAL POV--

May knocked on the door.

"There here!" A voice said from the other side of the door. May and Max's mother Caroline answered the door.

"HELLO!" she said grabbing her two childern and hugging them.

"Hey mom." May said, and a hi from Max. Caroline let go of her childern.

"Well its nice to see you again Ash, same with you Brock." said Caroline.

"Hello Caroline." said Brock.

"Its good to be here again." said Ash.

"Oh and I'm sorry, you must be one of May's friend. Right?" asked Caroline facing Dawn.

"Yes and I'm Dawn. Very nice to meet you." said Dawn.

"Very nice to meet you to Dawn." said Caroline.

"Mom? Wheres dad?" asked Max. Caroline turned to her son.

"Hes umm running some errands." replied Caroline. "Well anyway! Why dont we go on inside." every one stepped inside. "OK how bout the girls sleep in May's room, and the boy's sleep in Max's room."

everyone nodded.

--

"Petalburg is so cool!" said Dawn. She had went to every single shop in the whole city.

"Yeah..." said May walking behind Dawn.

"Lets go back home." said Dawn.

"Finally." muttered May.

"You say something?" asked Dawn, turning around.

"Oh nothing!" said May. Dawn shrugged.

--

"We're home!" called out May as the two girls entered the front door. There was no answer.

"Anyone?" called out Dawn. The two girls set there bags down, they walked to the family room. Ash sat on the couch.

"Ash?" asked May. Ash faced May. His eyes looked worried.

"Whats wrong? and wheres everyone?" asked May. Ash stood up is and put his hand on her shoulder.

"May." He choked. "Everyones at the hospital."

"W-what?" asked May. "Why?"

"It's Max." said Ash. "Everyones there, even your dad."

"N-no!" said May. "Whats wrong with Max?" May began to tear up. Ash pulled her into a hug. May began sobbing into Ash's vest.

"The docters dont know yet. Caroline found out that Max had a fever when you guys left. Max took a nap, but later the fever got worst. So everyone took Max took the hospital because it kept on getting worse." explained Ash.

"why?" sobbed May.

"How could this happen?" asked Dawn.

"I dont know." replied Ash. "Hey May?" May lifted her head to face Ash's face.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you want to go to the hospital now?" he asked. May nodded her head.

--

May came bursting through the doors of the hospital.

"Mom!" she cried as soon as she spotted her mom.

"May." she said. You could tell she was crying. Norman, May's and Max's father came over.

"May." he said.

"Dad?" she said, and hugged her father.

--

"So Brock? Whats happen so far?" asked Ash sitting next to Brock.

"The doctors think it may have gotten worse. So they wont let anyone in the room." said Brock.

"Hmmmm." said Ash.

"So now what?" asked Dawn taking a seat next to Ash.

"I'm not sure. I guess we just have to wait and see." said Brock.

"Yeah." said Dawn. "Wow, I dont know what I would do if that happen to me if I had a little sibling."

"Yep its true."

--

Later on, much later on, the doctor came out of the room.

"Mrs and Mr Maple?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" said Caroline. The doctor walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Doctor Golip. And about Max.." Doctor Golip said.

"Yes?" asked Norman.

"He must go under surgery he has a fifty percent of living and fifty percent of dying." Doctor Golip confessed.

"W-what?" asked Caroline.

"Is there any other way?" asked Norman.

"No I'm sorry." said Doctor Golip.

"Will the surgery make him better?"

"Thats whats we think." said the doctor.

"Should we?" asked Norman facing his wife.

"If it will make him better than I think we should." say Caroline. The doctor nodded.

"If thats what you want to do then fine." He replied.

--

"Dad is Max gonna be ok?" asked May.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it. If the surgery goes well." Norman replied. Everyone had gone home after a while longer at the hospital. They had just finished dinner, May was helping Norman with the dishes.

"Alright then." said May. There was along pause.

"So uhh May about Ash..." Norman started up.

"Yeah?" The brunette asked facing her father. "What about him?"

"I see you've been keeping your eyes on him?" Norman said. May blushed.

"Dad.." she said.

"Now now its ok." Norman said. He walked past May carrying plates to the cupboards. "Just dont try anything."

"Dad!" said May once more.

"Ok ok! Now lets just get these dishes done before your mother has a cow." Norman said. May laughed.

--MAY'S POV--

I sat on the couch, with a photo album in my lap. I was looking at old pictures from Hoenn and some pictures from Johto. I even had a couple pictures of Sinnoh that Ash gave me. Ash camdown the stairs and spotted me on the couch. He walked over and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"So whats ya doing?" he asked me.  
"Oh nothing just looking at some old pictures." I replied back.

"Hmm." Ash looked at the album. "Is that picture from Johto?" He pointned to a picture.

"Yeah. Let me see where was that?" I said. "Well theres the judges so it must have been a contest, oh and theres Harely, Drew-" Ash grunted at Drew's name.

"You ok?" I asked him. He faced me.

"Oh yeah I'm peachy." He smiled. I shrugged.

--

WOW! LONG chapter! Yeah. But I didnt do this one whole day. I would some of it each night. I'm not going to have that much time to update alot, cause the only time when I can update is at night. Schools fine I guess. Boring. Lots of homework. Got something thats do Tuesday. Well I hoped you had fun reading this super long chapter. Max is in the hospital! And Norman...Well looks like he knows the serect now! and one thing sorry it took for every to update! so much things to do. Busy! anyway bye for now.


End file.
